SpongeBob meets Susan
by iedasb
Summary: A friend who studied with SpongeBob when they were young appear in Bikini Bottom to reconnect with Spongebob. Will it succeed? Is Sandy going to like the presence of new Spongebob's friend? Will Plankton get the Krabby Patty formula? Discover in this story! With little Spandy moments 3


"Ah! The Bikini Bottom!" [The narrator says with a French accent, with a very beautiful image of the Bikini Atol, the day was sunny!] "Uh? What is this?" [Now shows Chum Bucket].

"Certainly I will!" [At this point Plankton appears close] "This time I'll get the Krabby Patty formula! Hahahahahaha!"

[Now the scene changes to the Jellyfish field, and shows a scene from a jellyfish swimming, then shows SpongeBob and Sandy sitting in the jellyfish fields, relaxing a bit]. "Ah! Today is so cool!" Sandy says [Close in Sandy's face].

"You're right Sandy!" SpongeBob says [Close in SpongeBob].

[SpongeBob picks up some Krabby Patty that were at his side].

"Want a Krabby Patty?" SpongeBob says, offering a krabby patty to Sandy.

"Yes!" Sandy replied, stretching her arm to get the krabby patty from SpongeBob's hands.

[Close in SpongeBob]

"Hi! SpongeBob!" A woman's voice says. [Close on a fish, which had short blonde hair, wearing a small arch in her hair and a red dress with a cut to show one of her legs, and high platform sandals]

"Uh?" SpongeBob says [now shows SpongeBob and Sandy's confused face and the fish with bored face]. [Close on fish and SpongeBob]

"You shouldn't even remember me... It's been so long!" The fish says.

[Now all three appear]

"Who are you?" Sandy asks gruffly.

"Your girlfriend is nervous huh!"

[Close SpongeBob]

"Heheheheheheh" SpongeBob laughs. "She isn't my girlfriend!"

[Now the three shows back on the scene, SpongeBob is hugging Sandy]

"Sandy and I are just friends!" SpongeBob says.

"Just friends?" The fish thinks.

[Now showing SpongeBob and the Fish]

"Well, Bob... I'll reintroduce myself for you. I'm Susan, of the school, remember?" Susan, the fish, says.

"Ahhh! But you didn't like me... - SpongeBob says.

"Yes! I know... But... We can make amends!"

[Now the three appears again on the scene]

"Amends? Uh..." Sandy says, but she is ignored by SpongeBob.

"Okay!" SpongeBob says to Susan.

[Susan looks at Sandy this moment with a frown, Sandy returns the look, but Susan turns her face, and Sandy is with a frown for the rest of the scene]

"You haven't yet introduced me to your friend!" Susan tells SpongeBob.

"Ah! She is..." SpongeBob says.

"My name is Sandy." Sandy says interrupting SpongeBob.

[Now showing Sandy leaving]

"SpongeBob I have to go..." Sandy says.

"But Sandy... And our karate training? Sandy..." SpongeBob says, but he was ignored by Sandy.

[Now only appear Susan and SpongeBob, SpongeBob is with sad expression. Susan puts her hand on the back of SpongeBob]

"Let her go... She has chores." Susan says.

A little later... [The narrator says with a French accent.]

[Sandy's passing in front of Patrick's house, Patrick is there]

"Hi Sandy!" Patrick says happily.

"Oh... Hi Patrick..." Sandy says with a sad voice.

[Close on Patrick]

"What happened? Shouldn't you be training Karate with SpongeBob?" Patrick asks.

[Now shows Sandy and Patrick in front of Patrick's house]

"It was Patrick, but I think today will not happen..."

[Patrick makes a confused face]

Meanwhile in the Chum Bucket. [The narrator says with a French accent]

[Shows the scene of Plankton sitting on a small table in front of Karen, the computer wife]

"Karen Darling! Soon the Krabby Patty formula will be mine!"

[Shows the scene of Karen reading a book named "Beauty Computer"]

"What were you saying?" Karen asks.

[Now back to the scene where SpongeBob and Susan were, SpongeBob was doing some movements of karate to Susan]

"Hey SpongeBob!" Susan says.

[Close SpongeBob]

"Did you like these karate moves that Sandy taught me?" SpongeBob asks Susan.

[Close on Susan]

"Yes of course! But SpongeBob..." Susan says.

[Close on SpongeBob, making another Karate move]

"Want to learn?" SpongeBob asks.

[Close on Susan]

"Another time... Well SpongeBob..."

[Now showing SpongeBob and Susan]

"Are you sure?" SpongeBob asks.

"Will you let me speak?" Susan says, looking bored.

"Oh yes! Sure! What is it?"

"Well SpongeBob... It's that I came to Bikini Bottom, and have no place to stay, and I didn't wanted to stay in a hotel... You understand?"

[Close in SpongeBob]

"Oh I get it! I know where you can go!" SpongeBob says looking like shameless.

[Close on Susan, who had his eyes shining]

"Yes! Yes!"

[Now showing SpongeBob and Susan, Spongebob who were already walking]

"Let's go!" SpongeBob says.

Shortly after... [The narrator says with a French accent]

"Here we are! [In this scene, showing SpongeBob waving to the three neighboring houses, the first of Patrick, the second of Squidward, and his own house]

[Close on Susan]

"I smell a sweet scent of pineapple!" Susan thinks.

[SpongeBob and Susan are still walking, when SpongeBob stop in front of Squidward's house]

"Squidward certainly will welcome you!"

"What, but..." Susan says.

[SpongeBob runs to Squidward's house not paying attention to Susan]

"Squidward!" SpongeBob calls Squidward.

[Now shows Squidward in his house with his clarinet in hand]

"Squidward!" Squidward heard SpongeBob calling.

"What does he want now?" Squidward said a little nervous.

[Squidward went to the door and opened it]

"What do you want SpongeBob?" Squidward asks.

[Now shows Squidward in his door, and SpongeBob's back in front of the door]

"I came here to introduce you to a friend!" SpongeBob says.

[Close to Squidward, who looks at Susan with SpongeBob]

"Uh?" Squidward stutters.

[Now shows Susan with sexy looking, and Squidward with his tongue out, drooling]

"Hi..." Susan says.

[Squidward gets SpongeBob and shake him]

"SpongeBob, she is your friend for true?"

[Close on Susan, Full body, with sexy face and a "finger" in the mouth]

"Yes Squidward!" SpongeBob says. [Now the three are seen on the scene, Susan, looking bored, Spongebob happy and Squidward interested in Susan] "She's Susan!"

[Close in Squidward who smile, and a glow appears on his teeth]

"Hi, Susan!" Squidward says.

[Close on Susan's face that makes face of boredom]

[Again the three on the scene]

"Squidward, Susan is needing a place to stay. Could she stay with you?" SpongeBob asks.

[Close to Squidward with heart-shaped eyes]

"Of course!" Squidward answers. [He's grabbing the back of Susan and bringing her into his house] "Susan Come on in!" Squidward says.

[Close on SpongeBob, waving bye]

"Bye Susan!"

[SpongeBob is now going to his house, but soon Patrick appears]

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick says.

[Shows SpongeBob and Patrick in the scene in front of the Pineapple house]

"Hi Patrick!" SpongeBob answers happily.

"SpongeBob, who was that girl who entered in Squidward's house?

"She is Susan, a friend from school... She appeared in the field of jellyfish when I was with Sandy."

"Hmm... Sandy has been here just now, she said that isn't going to "happen"."

"Not going to "happen" what?"

"What?" [Patrick looks like a fool]

"I think it's better go talk to Sandy, now that Susan is with Squidward."

[Suddenly, they hear Squidward's door open, and they see Susan running away from the Squidward's house]

"Ah! You're crazy!" Susan yells to Squidward, who is at his doorstep.

"But! Susan!" Squidward says.

[Susan runs into the back of SpongeBob, now shows Susan behind SpongeBob and in front of Patrick, who is still looking like a fool]

"SpongeBob, let's go home!" Susan says.

"But?" SpongeBob tries to say.

[Susan dragged Spongebob to his house, Squidward was behind them, but Susan closed the door in Squidward's face]

"Phew!" Susan says. [SpongeBob and Susan were already in the living room of SpongeBob]

"What was that Susan?" SpongeBob asks.

"Your friend is Crazy! He is making those horrible sounds with his clarinet, and showed me a million pictures of himself! Arrrghhh!"

"Uh..." [SpongeBob doesn't know what to say, after all he was already used to Squidward's way]

"Maybe Patrick want some company!"

[SpongeBob paused and thought a bit, and remembered the time when he lost his house and went to sleep with him in Patrick' Rock house... And he remembered that there wasn't good]

"No... Patrick no... Maybe Mr. Kra..."

"SpongeBob, I can't stay here with you?" Susan said interrupting him.

[Close on SpongeBob]

"Uh... Why didn't you said before? Of course you can stay here!"

[Now the two shows again]

"Thank you SpongeBob!"

"You're welcome!"

"SpongeBob, I knew that you work at the Krusty Krab..."

"Yes! I love the Krusty Krab! There is the best place of all of Bikini Bottom!"

"I know you're a cook there as well."

"I am a Fry Cook!"

"Whatever... Well Bob, you know, I always wanted to eat a Krabby Patty."

"Really? You never ate a delicious Krabby Patty?"

"Uh... No, can you make one for me now?"

"Now I can't! After all we aren't at the Krusty Krab! You'll have to wait until tomorrow! When I go to work."

"Oh... Well..."

[Suddenly Patrick opens the door all excited]

"SpongeBob! Today is our slumber party!"

[Close on SpongeBob]

"Slumber Party? YAY!"

[SpongeBob grab Susan's hand and leads to her to his room, Patrick follows them, Susan doesn't seem to be enjoying the situation. A a while, they appear in the room wearing pajamas, Susan also appeared wearing a pink pajama]

"Pillow fight!" Patrick says grabbing a pillow.

[SpongeBob also picks up a pillow and begins attacking Patrick, they also attacked Susan, who didn't like the situation]

[Close on Susan]

"SPONGEBOB! PATRICK!" Susan shouted nervously.

[SpongeBob and Patrick stopped the pillow fight at that moment, to hear what Susan would say]

"Grrrr..." Susan murmured [Susan dragged Patrick to the bedroom door and "threw" he out of the room and closed the door]

[Now shows SpongeBob and Susan]

"SpongeBob, can you party with your friend the other day? CAN YOU?"

"Oh... All right Susan, I will ask Patrick to come back tomorrow." SpongeBob replied.

[SpongeBob went to the door and saw that Patrick was on the outside]

"Patrick, let the slumber party for tomorrow, ok?"

[Close on Patrick]

"Fine SpongeBob! See ya!" Patrick said.

[Patrick went downstairs and left SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob returned to the bedroom]

[Now shows Susan and SpongeBob in the Bedroom]

"Have you drov... I mean, have you talked to him come back another day?"

"Yes! Tomorrow we'll do our slumber party!"

"Oh... All right. SpongeBob where will you sleep?"

"In my bed, why?"

"And me? I'll sleep where?"

"Hmm... We have to see..."

[Close on Susan, who had a dirty face]

"SpongeBob... Can I sleep in bed with you...? If you want to?"

[Now showing SpongeBob and Susan at the scene]

"In my bed?"

"Yeah... We need go to sleep soon, until we find a place... It'll be too late and you have to wake up to go to work tomorrow, right?"

[Close on SpongeBob look like a confused]

"Hmm... Okay! Let's go to sleep!"

[Now shows the scene of SpongeBob and Susan lay in bed, Susan's look "dirty"]

"Good night, Susan!" SpongeBob says

"Good night, SpongeBob." Susan says with a sexy voice.

[A few seconds later, SpongeBob was already asleep snoring, a snoring followed by a whistle, Susan made a disgusted face]

"Why I wanted to sleep here?"

[Susan took time to sleep because of SpongeBob's snoring. The sun rose, when Susan screams]

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S THIS?" Susan screams. [Gary was in her lap]

"Meow!" Gary says.

[SpongeBob woke with Susan's shout when Susan threw away Gary]

"What?" SpongeBob says scared.

"What is that that thing?" [Susan pointed at Gary, who was lying on the floor]

"That's Gary! My pet snail!"

"Why didn't you told me you had a pet snail?"

"You didn't asked!"

[Now the scene shows Gary out of the room]

"Meow, meow! Meow!" Gary says in an angry tone.

BUZZZZZZZZZ! [SpongeBob alarm clock rings, Susan is shocked again]

"AHHH!"

[SpongeBob turns off the alarm]

"Time to work!" SpongeBob says

"And now what was that?" Susan asks.

"It's my alarm clock! It's time to go to the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob says.

[Soon SpongeBob and Susan appear in normal clothes, coming out of the pineapple house]

"I'm READY! I'm ready! I'm ready!" SpongeBob said.

[At this point, a flashback came to Susan's mind: SpongeBob and Susan in a class room, Susan sitting on a desk next to SpongeBob, in front of the room;

Their teacher was talking about an exam they were going to make. SpongeBob shouted with child's voice: "I'm ready!" and little Susan with a nervous face saying: "Can you shut up?" Then the teacher scolding her for being rude. The flashback ended there.]

Susan who had become angry at the memory, said:

"Sponge... Bob... Can you please... Keep quiet? - Susan said trying to stay calm.

"Yes... Okay..." SpongeBob says.

[Soon shows the scene of SpongeBob and Susan arriving at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob opening the glass door of the Krusty Krab for Susan to enter, then she entered]

"What?" Susan says, seeing Squidward as the cashier "He also works here?"

[Mr. Krabs arrives quickly, not giving time to SpongeBob answer Susan's question]

"You're late!" Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Krabs" SpongeBob responds.

[Now shows Mr. Krabs looking Susan]

"Who's your friend, boy?" Mr. Krabs asks.

[Now showing SpongeBob, Susan and Mr. Krabs]

"She is Susan!" SpongeBob says cheerfully.

"She is a paying customer?"

"I'll make a krabby patty for her! You can deduct from my paycheck!"

Then go to work! [Mr. Krabs pushes SpongeBob toward the kitchen]

"Come on Susan!" SpongeBob says to Susan.

[Entering the kitchen, Susan sees some grease stains on the floor and in the stove, she is disgusted with the scene]

"SpongeBob, I'll wait outside, make this Krabby Patty fast, I have business today!"

[Susan left the kitchen before SpongeBob answer, Susan sat at a table of the Krusty Krab, feeling disgust of the Krusty Krab, Susan looked at Squidward, who was watching her with a smile on his face, she then turned her face and stared at the table. After a few minutes, SpongeBob appears from the kitchen, carrying a krabby patty and a soda for Susan]

"Here it is! You'll love the Krabby Patty!" SpongeBob says as he puts on the lunch on the table, in front of Susan.

Ah, thanks, but I need to go, I have some business today SpongeBob... Thanks!" Susan says, getting up and picking up the krabby patty.

"Ok! Bye Susan!" SpongeBob says.

[Susan was already out of Krusty Krab]

"I'll never eat this junk! Argghhh!" Susan says as she walks.

[Suddenly, from afar you can see Sandy, who was going toward the Krusty Krab, Sandy was observing from afar Susan walking with the Krabby Patty in her hands, Susan was walking to the Chum Bucket, Sandy follows her from afar , hiding behind walls of coral.

When Susan was at the door of the Chum Bucket, Sandy appears surprising Susan]

"What are you doing?" Sandy asks.

Susan, who was scared said:

"None of your business!"

[Sandy enters in the front of Susan]

"Why are you bringing this krabby patty to the Chum Bucket?"

"I said none of your business! Get out of my way, your flea-bitten squirrel!"

"What did you call me?" Sandy said nervously.

"Flea-bitten squirrel? Isn't this what you are?"

[Susan push Sandy, who didn't like, so she grabs Susan's arm too hard]

"Apologize! You stinky fish!"

"Ouch... You're hurting me! Let me go!" Susan says trying to get loose.

[Suddenly the Chum Bucket doors open, Plankton appears in the door]

"What is happening here?" Plankton asks.

[Sandy and Susan didn't pay attention to Plankton, Susan was trying to release her arm from Sandy's hand, Then she slaps on the helmet of Sandy, then a fight starts between Susan and Sandy]

"Hey girls?" Plankton says.

[Plankton sees the Krabby Patty falling on the floor, he wastes no time and grabs the krabby patty and go into the Chum Bucket, leaving Sandy and Susan fighting]

"Hahahaha!" Plankton laughs while picking up the Krabby Patty from the floor.

[Susan and Sandy were fighting, beating each other, Susan was disheveled]

Susan says:

"Where is the Krabby Patty?" Susan says in exasperation.

[Susan stops fighting Sandy, and starts looking for the krabby party on the floor]

"I'll not get my money if I didn't deliver the krabby patty to Plankton!" Susan says while she searches.

"So you was sent by Plankton to steal a Krabby Patty?" Sandy says nervously.

"I didn't steal anything! Your stupid little friend paid it for me."

"What you said about SpongeBob? You're a..." Sandy says, but is interrupted when she saw that the door of the Chum Bucket opened.

[Plankton appears at the door with a bag of money, and throws at Susan]

"Here's your payment. Thank you for your service!"

[Plankton is coming back to the Chum Bucket, meanwhile Susan run with the money bag, Sandy, don't know who she picks, but she decided to take the Plankton, she held him in her hands, almost crushing him]

"Plankton, where is the Krabby Patty? Say it!" Sandy says nervously.

"I'll not give to you the Krabby Patty!" Plankton says, trying to get loose.

"Either you give me back the krabby patty or I'll turn you into plankton pate!"

[Plankton was afraid]

"Okay, here it is!" Plankton says.

[Plankton grab the Krabby Patty from his back and give it to Sandy, Sandy throws Plankton into the Chum Bucket, and walk nervously toward the Krusty Krab when she arrives at the Krusty Krab she opens the door very nervous]

"Spongebob!" Sandy screamed.

[Those who were in the Krusty Krab stared at her. SpongeBob then leaves the kitchen and Mr. Krabs leaves his office to see what happened]

"What is happening here?" Mr. Krabs says.

"SpongeBob's little friend almost gave the Krabby Patty formula to Plankton! If I haven't stopped her, perhaps Plankton would be selling krabby patties now!"

[SpongeBob's eyes widened]

"Ahhh! How could she? She managed to fool me!"

"SpongeBob! I already told you don't give Krabby Patty to strangers!" Mr. Krabs says.

[Shows Squidwards]

"We sell krabby patty to strangers every day!" Squidward says.

[Now back to show SpongeBob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs]

"It's true Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob says.

"Ah! What matters now is that the secret Krabby Patty formula isn't in Plankton's hands! Thanks to Sandy." Mr. Krabs says, picking up the Krabby Patty of Sandy's hand.

[Close in Sandy, she is smiling]

"Thanks Sandy!" SpongeBob says.

"Welcome, SpongeBob, but next time don't change your friend for another..."

[Show Squidward again]

"Susan slept in SpongeBob's house yesterday." Squidward says.

[Back to the scene of SpongeBob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs]

"What? She slept in your home SpongeBob?" Sandy says nervously.

"Yes, she told me she had no place to sleep..." SpongeBob says, but he was interrupted by the sound of the Krusty Krab's door opening.

[A fish with brown freckles, glasses, opened the door, he sees SpongeBob]

"SpongeBob?" [The fish says approaching] "Is it really you? I'm Jack from school!"

[Mr. Krabs and Sandy stares the fish, and before SpongeBob could answer the Fish, the two jumped in the fish, which made him run away screaming].

And then ended this possible SpongeBob's episode!

Enjoy SpongeBob's credits song(I know you're hearing that song in your mind XD).

I just found the comics I made for this story, but not complete(I never completed the comic).

goo. gl/ 0M1M3y


End file.
